Naruto: The Game - Highschool DxD Expansion
by dragonsong2795
Summary: What if you got the chance to come back, but in return your life became a video game? Naruto got that chance and now he's dealing with the consequences, watch as he deals with the life of a Shinobi and being a Video Game character at the same time and if that wasn't enough he has A certain crimson haired Devil popping in due to an ill fated wish and a quest to save his Jiji.


_Here it IS, Naruto: The Game – Highschool DxD Expansion is finally ready to be unleashed, there is over fifteen thousand words for this prologue, which means I'll have to match or exceed that for each chapter… But damn is it fun to write this. There will be mentions of a new poll and some other stuff at the bottom. For now Enjoy – dragonsong2795_

**-NtG-**

**Prologue**

**Game OVER!**

**-NtG-**

_GASP_

Naruto's face is slowly turning blue as he chokes to death, nearby Sasuke's face goes pale as he begins to remember the last time he saw faces like that. The night of the Massacre. Around Naruto a massive pool of blood spreads as his ravaged heart attempts to keep him alive.

As Naruto breathes his last breath the world begins to distort, everything begins to break down into glowing green polygons. Sasuke slowly crumbles into glowing dust. Everything then goes black.

**-NtG-**

GASP

Naruto shoots up, heart pounding, blood racing. Then he stops, takes a deep breath and looks around. He is sitting in the middle of a vast white room, the only apparent break in the monotony of the place are several pillars holding the roof up, but they only seem to enhance the monotony rather than break it.

Then a glowing blue panel appears in front of Naruto, around the size of the Academy Classroom Blackboards. It had two words on it

**Game Over**

Naruto looks around once more and then asks "What happened?"

"You died" comes the surprising answer.

Naruto whirls around to face the one who spoke, he is faced with what appears to be a young girl of only eight or nine years with silver hair that reaches her ankles, golden eyes and wearing a intricate bronze kimono with images of dragons and hourglasses all over it in gold and silver thread.

Naruto frowns at the girl, he knows somewhere in his soul that this is no normal girl, that and normal girls usually don't have glowing golden eyes, so he asks the obvious question "Who are you?" maybe not quite the obvious question.

The girl smirks at him in a manner that makes him shiver slightly "I… am Fate, Naruto. I find it sad that you don't believe in me"

Naruto jumps back with his arms shielding him "Wait- Wait, you're Fate… as in the idea that everything has a predestined destiny and we're just pawns that can't change anything?" Despite being an idiot some… most… ninety-nine percent of the time, Naruto is almost terrifyingly intelligent the remaining one percent of the time.

Fate nods and then shakes her head "Yes and No, I am to be precise the one who records the present and measures out the most likely future, I am called Fate. I however don't have any effect on mortal lives, I simply point out the most likely end point of each living being. Whether or not you actually reach that end point is completely up to the hands of Chance and Freewill. You especially Naruto. Eight hundred and forty seven times I have stated that you will die, each in a different and varied manner. Thirty two million, seven hundred and forty eight thousand, three hundred and eleven times I have predicted your future. Of BOTH of those, I have never been correct once. You Naruto have a knack for changing (loath as I am to say it) 'Fate' and I am absolutely fascinated by it. That leads us to why you are here now"

Naruto frowns "What do you mean?"

Fate smiles sadly and then starts to explain "You died Naruto, that's supposed to be it, kaput, nil zip, nadda. You go to the afterlife and live happily, however, like I said before you can change 'Fate' so you're going to. Before you died I altered your world to become a 'Video Game' style world. As such it allows you to return from death under certain circumstances and allows you to start from the beginning, but this time with the knowledge you had before. Or basically I can send you back to when you were six and you'll start knowing everything you do right now. However there will be slight differences so some of your future knowledge will be invalidated, but that can't be helped"

Naruto shakes his head in confusion "I don't get it! Why me? Why the Dobe of Konoha? I mean sure I'm unpredictable, but why would you got to all this trouble for me?"

Fate then stalks forwards and grabs Naruto in a hug "Because out of all of the tens of trillions of worlds, only you do not follow my predictions, only you are unpredictable enough for me to be wrong, and I enjoy that. I didn't want to see the only person in all of creation that can ignore 'Fate' lost. Not do I want your world to continue down the path it was on. If I had let it continue the Kyūbi would have broken loose and destroyed Konoha and less than five years later the entire world would be trapped in an eternal illusion that would lead to the death and starvation of all beings. Nothing but dust and a insane immortal for the rest of eternity. I don't want that" Fate slowly begins to cry.

Naruto on pure instinct wraps his arms around the Incarnation of Predestination and lets her cry her sorrows out. Once she has done he asks "Okay then, will you explain to me what a Video Game is? I've never played one"

Fate nods and then turns to the 'Game Over' screen and taps it, it changes to a list

**Final Statistics**

**Naruto Uzumaki-?**

_**General**_

**Health Points: 0/21500 (850/Sec Regen)**

**Chakra: 19450 (350/Min Regen)**

**Mana: 7250 (72.5 Regen)**

**Stamina: Infinite (2150 Regen)**

**Level 21**

**Active Title: Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**

**Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense, Determined**

**Inactive Titles: ?, ?, Hero of Wave, Heir of the Uzumaki.**

**Gender: Male**

**Strength: 1300 (+450)**

**Intelligence: 1300 (-575)**

**Dexterity: 1300 (+500)**

**Endurance: 1300 (+850)**

**Spirit: 1300 (+1000) **

**Statuses: Lord of Jinchūriki, Extreme Regeneration, Shocked, Betrayed, Chidori Strike.**

**Perks: Legendary Chakra Reserves, Inhuman Regeneration, Infinite Stamina, Unbreakable Spirit, Origin of Fūinjutsu, Hereditary Summons – Hydra Hereditary Elements – Wind, Water and Lightning.**

_**Skills**_

**Chakra Control: -55%**

**Chunin Ninjutsu: LV 45**

**Academy Genjutsu: LV 0**

**Academy Taijutsu: LV 5**

**Academy Fūinjutsu LV 0**

**Academy Kenjutsu LV 2**

**Ichibi Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage: LV 2**

**Academy Bunshin: LV 0**

**Academy Kawarimi: LV 3**

**Kage Henge: LV 10**

**Chunin Oiroke no Jutsu: LV 5**

**Academy Kage Bunshin: LV 8**

**Academy Summoning: LV 7**

**Academy Rasengan: LV 4**

**Journeyman Trap-Making: LV 45**

**Genin Shinobi Small Arms: LV 25**

**Academy Shinobi Team Tactics (Konoha): LV 2**

**Novice Cooking: LV 1**

**Novice Gathering: LV 4**

**Novice Gardening: LV 11**

**Expert Brawling: LV 80**

**Master Pranking: LV 100 – Maxed.**

_**Achievements**_

**Prankster of Konoha:**_ Prank Konoha by painting the Hokage Monument – Pranking Skill: Mastered._

**Genin?:**_ Pass the First Genin Test – Item: Hitai-ate_

**The Secret!:**_Find out the Truth of your Life – Title: Kyūbi Jinchūriki._

**Genin!:**_Pass the Second Genin Test – Title: Genin._

**Tora, Tora, Tora!:**_Urge to kill Tora, Rising! – Quest unlocked: Slay Tora_

**Ambushed!:**_Defeat the Demon Brother's Ambush – Skill unlocked: Chain Wielding._

**Demon in the Mists!:**_Encounter Zabuza! – Status Gained: Forged by Fire._

**A Chance Meeting:**_ Encounter Haku – Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense_

**Hero's Always Arrive at the Last Second:**_Complete the 'Hero of Wave' Quest line – Status unlocked: Hero of Wave – Title: Hero of Wave._

**Mirror, Mirror:**_Defeat Haku – Starting Option 'Yuki' unlocked_

**Unbreakable Spirit:**_Pass the Chunin Exam's First Stage – Title Prefix: Determined._

**A Snake in the Leaf:**_Encounter Orochimaru – Status Gained: Snake Cautious._

**Survival:**_Pass the Chunin Exam's Second Stage – Item Unlocked: Kabuto's Seventh Chunin Exam Cards._

**Dog Breath!:**_Defeat Kiba in the Preliminaries – Starting Option 'Inuzuka' unlocked._

**Gama-Sennin!:**_ Encounter Jiraiya – Skill unlocked: Summoning._

**Malicious Power:**_Use the Kyūbi's power consciously for the First time – Skill unlocked: Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage._

**That's BIG!:**_Summon Gamabunta – Skill level: Summoning_

**I'm here!:**_ Make it to the Chunin Exam Final's Stadium – Item Unlocked: Finals Light Armor._

**Shattered Destiny:**_Defeat Neji in the Finals – Quest unlocked: 'Derailing Fate'_

**Betrayal: **_Defeat the Oto/Suna Invasion – World Map Unlocked._

**A Will of Fire:**_ Defeat Gaara (Shukaku Controlled Version) – Reputation Suna – Exalted._

**The Red Dawn:**_ Encounter the Akatsuki – Quest unlocked: Defeating the Dawn_

**The Legendary Sucker:**_ Encounter Tsunade – Quest unlocked: Sucker's Bet_

**A Broken Curse:**_Win the Shodaime's Necklace from Tsunade – Quest Complete: Sucker's Bet, Item: Hashirama's Necklace._

**This is my Choice:**_ Complete the 'Orochimaru's Return' Quest – Quest unlocked: Companionship, Romance unlocked._

**The Return:**_ Return Tsunade to Konoha – Item Unlocked: Sandaime's Crystal Ball._

**Godaime:**_Have Tsunade or Jiraiya become Godaime Hokage – Legendary Quest unlocked: Sannin Apprenticeship._

**Broken****Dream: **_Start the 'Sasuke Retrieval' Quest – Status Gained: Betrayed, Status Lost: Forged by Fire._

**Shh… it's a Secret:**_ Discover a Secret Skill – Secret Skill Book unlocked – Item: Unusual Piece of Paper._

**Impressive Skills:**_ Master a Skill to Level 100 (Spell-Resistance and Chakra Control not included) – Skill Training 25% more effective._

_**Ending**_

**Slain at the Valley of the End: **_Starting Option 'Civilian' unlocked, +25% damage to Uchiha enemies in future games._

_**-NtG-**_

Naruto stares at the list for a while and then asks "So… what does this all mean?"

Fate smiles at Naruto "This is a listing of your general status and abilities Naruto, you made it as far as Level 21, which is impressive for a Rookie Genin. You didn't discover anything about your past so some of your titles are still locked and you discovered some starting options and items that you can't use right now"

Naruto cocks his head "Why not?"

Fate smirks "Because I'll be using the New Game+ option, it'll let you start again from Age 6 when you started the Academy with everything you know now, but you have to start with the same starting options that you had to begin with"

Naruto nods "Okay, so what differences are there? I remember you said there'll be differences and is there a tutorial?"

Fate nods while grinning "Yes, the differences, for one Hinata's mother Hikari is still alive and not all of the Uchiha's were killed in the massacre. So Sasuke's mother Mikoto is still alive. Also there is a added secret for you to find that I won't spoil"

Naruto glares playful at Fate "That's not fair!"

Fate then hits Naruto with a deadpan stare "Says the guy who'll get a bonus to learning and will quickly overpower all of his classmates"

Naruto flinches, while he wants to be strong and become the Hokage, he doesn't like the idea that his classmates don't get that same advantage… after all none of them are interested in being Hokage "You're right, is there any way to give my classmates this advantage?"

Fate stops and thinks for a second "There might be, but I'll have to think on it, they won't be as strong as you Naruto not matter what. But first let's do the Tutorial so you can get a feel for the game"

Fate walks up to the blue screen and taps it, the list of Final Statistics is replaced with words all of which have a Hidden Village symbol behind them.

**Main Menu**

**New Game (Whirlpool)**

**New Game+ (Leaf + Whirlpool)**

**Tutorial (Leaf)**

**Extras (Iwa)**

**Options (Kiri)**

**Achievements (Kumo)**

Fate taps the **Tutorial** symbol and the white fades away to become a vast empty plain of grass that sways in the wind, more opaque blue screens can be seen in the distance. Naruto walks up to the closest one and taps it like Fate did with the Main Menu, as Naruto does this Fate vanishes is a bronze light to work on Naruto's request.

**Tutorial 1/15**

**Beginning**

_Greetings to the World of Naruto, this is a world of Shinobi and Samurai and you are the player, this means you have the abilities of the Gamer and will be able to use them to your advantage. This fifteen part Tutorial will walk you through the basics of playing the game, for now walk to the screen directly in front of you, through this one to begin your HUD training, each screen will display the tutorial lesson they teach and you can repeat any lesson as needed._

Naruto despite not having a clue what a HUD is walks through the now transparent screen to the next one. He taps on that one and is shocked when more than just the screen appears.

**Tutorial 2/15**

**HUD**

_Salutations. The HUD or 'Head's Up Display' is now being displayed for you. On the upper left you can see four bars with numbers on them arranged horizontally, the top red one is your HP or 'Health Points' when this reaches zero your dead. _

Naruto rolls his eyes at the obvious statement, but otherwise remains still

_The next yellow one is your Mana, this is a specialized resource that you'll learn of later. _

Naruto frowns at this, he's never heard of Mana before, is this one of the differences that Fate talked about?

_The third green one is your stamina, this is how long you can run, do actions and many other things. When this reaches zero you will pass out for an hour and then wake up with one point, some attacks will deplete this just for the point of making someone unconscious._

Naruto doesn't know whether to be worried or snort with amusement that his Stamina bar has a infinity symbol where the numbers should be, '_I wonder, does this mean that I can't be knocked unconscious?'_

_The final blue one is your Chakra, this is the combination of your Stamina and Mana and can be created from both and transformed back into both with specialized training. Chakra is also your life force, when it reaches zero you'll fall unconscious and start draining your Mana and Stamina reserves to replenish your Chakra, if one of them reaches zero with your Chakra still being zero you will die._

Naruto nods slowly, '_So Mana must be the mental version of Stamina, but perhaps it isn't necessary for your mind to function and thus isn't dangerous to run out of_'

_Next is the currently invisible threat indicator, is you have a high enough Sensing Skill (Skills will be explained later) you'll be able to detect enemies to your side, above, below and behind you that will show up as red arrows on your HUD in the appropriate direction. If you are facing them they will be highlighted with a red outline like so_

In front of Naruto the outline of a person appears in red, then red arrows appear on the edges of his vision, noticeable but not overly distracting, perfect for combat situations, as he looks around he notices that there are more of the red person outlines but they are all facing away from him.

_Now we'll look at the various temporary status icons that'll appear from time to time. Here are some of the more common ones. The icon of a blood drop indicates the 'Bleeding' status. The icon of a Red cross on a square white background indicates you are receiving first aid. The icon of a green drop of liquid indicates you are poisoned. The icon of a blue drop of liquid indicates you are drugged. The icon of a closed eye indicates that you have be blinded and the icon of the fire indicates you have been burned and are suffering the 'Burned' status._

Naruto nods to himself, this would be so useful in the future.

_Finally we'll look at what you'll see when you look at another person_

Hinata, Shikamaru and Neji all appear in white bursts along with a Shopkeeper Naruto remembers from Konoha. They all stand still and straight giving no indication that they are aware that Naruto is actually there.

_First we'll look at an ally, please look at Hinata Hyūga on the far left_

Naruto does so and is surprised when a four curved bars appear on her right like she was in an invisible circle. Above her head appears some green text and a Konoha Leaf symbol.

**Hinata Hyūga LV 25**

**Genin Hyūga Heiress**

Naruto nods to himself and then frowns, '_Hinata is stronger than me?_'

_As you can see Ally Identifiers have green text and you'll get more details on them, like their HP, Stamina, Mana and Chakra as well as their level and title._

_Second we'll look at a neutral party, please look at Shikamaru Nara to the right of Hinata_

Naruto faces Shikamaru and waits for the text and bars to appear, to his surprise only the text appears and it is blue, the leaf symbol still appears.

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Chunin Heir of the Nara**

Naruto frowns to himself '_Why is there less on Shikamaru, oh wait maybe it's because he is neutral not an ally._

_As you can see Neutral Identifiers have blue text and you'll get some basic details, pretty much only their name and title can be seen. As such beware of aggravating Neutrals as you have no knowledge of their level._

_Thirdly we'll look at enemies, please look at Neji Hyūga on Shikamaru's right._

Naruto turns to Neji and is unsurprised when some red text and the leaf symbol appears, he is surprised that the HP bar appears to his left.

**Neji Hyūga LV 35**

**Genin Branch House Heir**

Naruto raises an eyebrow in surprise '_So enemies give their levels and HP, Neutrals give only their name and title and allies give everything. Alright, so what is the shopkeeper here for then?'_

_As you can see Enemy Identifiers give more information then Neutrals as you are actively observing them and don't care about rudeness like you would with a Neutral._

_Finally we'll look at service providers, quest providers and shopkeepers, please look at the Konohian Shopkeeper on the far right_

Naruto follows the instructions and is surprised at the yellow text and hovering symbols that appear over the shopkeepers head

**Konoha Shopkeeper**

**Expert Blacksmith**

Naruto tries to puzzle out the symbol, the anvil must be for the blacksmith services? The question mark for a quest, same with the exclamation mark and the three coins for a shopkeeper

_As you can see service providers, shopkeepers and quest provider Identifiers have yellow text, but they can transform into an Ally, Neutral or Enemy at any moment so be careful._

_The Icons above their heads indicates what they provide or do, The three coins together indicate a shopkeeper, but not what kind. The anvil indicates a blacksmith and he question mark indicates a quest giver, while the exclamation mark indicates the quest end point for certain quests. Quests will be explained later as will services and shopping._

_Please head for the Tutorial labeled menus to continue._

The blue screen turns transparent and the four individuals disappear, he glances around and spots the next Tutorial. Naruto heads over and taps the blue screen

**Tutorial 3/15**

**Menus and Screens**

_Menus, menus are the way a character like yourself keeps a track of some of the complex and intricate aspects of playing the game. The menus and screens are Character, Inventory, Quests, Skills and Journal._

_Each of these menus have sub-quests, please state 'Character' with the intention of opening the Character Screen later on you will be able to open it with thought alone._

Naruto just shrugs, concentrates and state "Character" and then nearly goes into mental overload as an _Orange_ screen appears in front of him. On it is displayed the basic statistics of himself, Naruto frowns as he swears that he had more Health and Chakra then that and less Mana.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Level 21**

**Gender: Male**

**Health Points: 13000/13000 (850/Sec Regen)**

**Chakra: 13000 (350/Min Regen)**

**Mana: 13000 (130/Min Regen)**

**Stamina: Infinite (2150/Min Regen)**

**Active Title: Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**

**Title Prefixes: Pure, Dense, Determined**

**Inactive Titles: ?, ?, Hero of Wave, Heir of the Uzumaki**

Running along the top of the screen is a row of bars with 'General', 'Stats', 'Statuses' 'Reputation' and 'Background' written on them, the 'General' bar is a dark orange while the rest. Naruto looks back at the tutorial screen.

_The Character Screen contains the basic information on yourself, it is divided into five sections:_

_General contains the basic information like your name, title, level and HP. While it is mostly self evident what everything on this page is, titles are not, they will be explained in another tutorial._

Naruto selects the Stats tab and is surprised to see his stats, he wondered what had happened to all of the pluses and minuses that had been present on the final statistics, he wondered how he had gotten all of them and was happy that the minuses on intelligence had disappeared. Though that did explain why his HP, Chakra and Mana had changed, they must have been altered with the pluses and minuses.

_Stats or Statistics contains your S.I.D.E.S stats, these are comprised of your Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, Endurance and Spirit, selecting each one will give you a description of each and how to improve it. Next to each statistic will be a adjustment based on a variety of factors that affect your stats._

**Strength: 1300**

**Intelligence: 1300**

**Dexterity: 1300**

**Endurance: 1300**

**Spirit: 1300**

_Next is Statuses, Statuses are unique modifiers that are given to a character for actions, achievements, titles and quests. Some are location bound and only have an effect within a certain location. Focus on a status to learn what bonuses they give you._

Naruto nods to himself, he notices that only two of the Statuses from the Final Stats are present, they must have had to do with Sasuke's betrayal and attacks.

**Statuses: Lord of Jinchūriki, Extreme Regeneration.**

_Then we have Reputations, everything has a Reputation this is dependent on others views of yourself and many other factors. This will be covered in a future tutorial and is currently locked._

Naruto notices that the Reputations tab is grayed out and shrugs, he then frowns as the Perks tab is also grayed out.

_Lastly we have Perks, perks are something you'll have to discover on your own and are currently locked for the duration of the Tutorial. Now close the Character Menu, by stating or thinking close. Then open the Inventory._

Naruto thinks close really hard and is amazed when the character screen actually closes, then he thinks Inventory really hard as well and is less surprised when it opens successfully, it wasn't that hard to do, but it did require a lot of thought that you couldn't always spare.

The inventory shows a image of himself in his current clothing surrounded by a circle with open squares on the left and a large rectangle with squares inside of it on the right.

_On the left of the Inventory is your currently equipped items, in clockwise order the slots are Head, Neck, Left Arm, Left Ring, Right Ring, Wrists, Waist, Hip Pouch A, Hip Pouch B, Hip Pouch C, Leg Pouch, Legs, Right Arm, Torso (Under), Torso (Shirt), Torso (Jacket), Shoulders and Back. Items can be equipped by either selecting them from the Inventory on the right and dragging them into a slot or by physically putting the item on, of course the reverse is also true._

Naruto studies the slots and is unsurprised to see his Hitai-ate, necklace, pants, mesh undershirt, black shirt and orange jacket.

He looks to his inventory and notices that it is empty, Naruto thinks it's a bit warmer than he is used to so he drags his jacket from the slot to the Inventory and is shocked when it wavers and then vanishes in an instant. That was a slightly creepy feeling.

_Now close the Inventory and bring up the Quest menu._

Naruto quickly closes the Inventory and opens the quest menu.

The Quest Menu has several tabs, 'Current Quests', 'Completed Quests' 'Legendary Quests' 'Character Quests'

Current quests just has _Tutorial – Complete the Tutorial_ Naruto snorts at the obviousness of it, then stops and realizes that he'd had to have things explained to him like that just a week ago. '_Damn, death really changes the way you think'_ Naruto shakes his head.

_The quests will be explained later in the Quest tutorial. However Legendary and Character quests will be explained now. _

_Legendary and Character quests were added as part of the Highschool DxD expansion, they are incredibly complicated quests that can have as many as twenty to thirty objectives and up to fifty bonus objectives. Legendary quests are one of only three ways to obtain 'Legendary Items' which will be explained later, however a short description would be the best of the best, Legendary items make the wielder near undefeatable. Legendary Quests also have a massive consequence should you fail them._

_Character quests are different, instead of having (just) an item as a reward they have something different that is. Character quests revolve around either your character or one of your companions that you have reached a high relationship with (This will be explained later in the Titles, Reputations and Relationships Tutorial) They are deeply involved quests that will often take years or even decades to complete, however the successful completion of one of these quests will bring a great deal of wealth, experience and many other special rewards. Character Quests often do not have a consequence for failing._

_Both Legendary and Character quests give your character a Title for completion, often several are obtained through completing quest objectives as well._

_Now for the Quest screen itself, the Quest screen has 'Current Quests' which are currently active quests, 'Completed Quests' which are quests you have completed, successfully or not. 'Legendary Quests' has your current active Legendary quests and objectives, refer back to it often as not all objectives announce their completion. 'Character Quests' has your currently active Character Quests and the number of possible Character quests available to you at the current moment, it also has the current objective of the active Character Quest._

_Now close your Quest Screen and open your Skills Screen._

Naruto does as the tutorial asks and then is blown away by the complexity of the Skills Screen.

The Skills Screen has nearly a dozen tabs, they are: _'Shinobi', 'Ninjutsu', 'Genjutsu', 'Taijutsu', 'Fūinjutsu', 'Domestic', 'General', 'Industrial', 'Intellectual', 'Shadow', 'War', 'Survival', 'Secret' _and _'Linguistic'_.

Naruto stares at the Shinobi tab that has eight skills listed, Chakra Control, Chunin Ninjutsu, Genin Genjutsu, Genin Taijutsu, Academy Fūinjutsu, Academy Kenjutsu, Genin Shinobi Small Arms and Academy Shinobi Team Tactics (Konoha).

_The Shinobi tab, Ninjutsu tab, Genjutsu tab, Taijutsu tab and Fūinjutsu tab are limited to Shinobi characters only. They contain the various skills for each discipline, however you may be confused as to why Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu are listed as a skill in the Shinobi tab but also have their own. The Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Fūinjutsu skill listed in the Shinobi tab are the overall ability to use these skills. Within the separate tabs are the Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Fūinjutsu that you know and are capable of performing, each has their own levels, dependent on their complexity for example the 'Basic Three' only have ten levels of competency, where as something like the Rasengan has one hundred like most skills._

Naruto nods slowly as he browses through the tabs, there are a lot of questions marks indicating locked skills, especially in the Intellectual tab.

_Each tab is fairly self-explanatory, they contain skills based on their title, some skills like Cooking fit in multiple tabs and are present in multiple tabs, this is on purpose and not a mistake. _

_The Secret and Linguistic tabs however require extra explanation, Secret Skills are something that you'll pick up on rare occasions, they have unique leveling systems and max levels, for example the Jinchūriki Bijuu Chakra Usage Skill has a hundred levels for each tail the Jinchūriki's Bijuu has, for example you as the Kyūbi Jinchūriki would have to master one hundred levels to safely use the first tail worth of power, then so on and so forth until you reach level nine hundred at which point you can use all of the Kyūbi's power._

_Linguistic skills however are split into two types, Spoken and Written, each has five learnable levels and one natural level, for example you are a natural speaker of the Language of Fire and have four levels in that, while you only have three levels in the written language, however if you weren't born in the Land of Fire then your skill levels would be three and two respectively. _

_Like how you only have level two in spoken and written Elemental, you'll never be able to reach level six of this, both because there is no 'homeland' for Elemental as it is the common tongue of the Elemental Nations and because Level Six of Linguistics is based upon the subtle tones, body language and emphasis that only a natural speaker or writer of a language has._

Intrigued Naruto opens the Linguistics tab to not only find what the Tutorial is saying is true, but also that he is apparently level three in Konohian Shinobi Sign Language. '_I guess that Sign Language is technically a 'Spoken' language'_

_Finally close the Skills Screen and open up your Journal._

Naruto does as requested and is happily surprised to find that the Journal is much simpler, it has five tabs, '_Journal', 'Skill Journal', 'Relationships' 'Area Map' _and _'World Map_' Most of those are self-explanatory. Out of curiosity he selects the area map and notices small blue squares on a green background with a orange dot next to one, as he focuses on each square a small box of text indicates what Tutorial they are.

_As you can probably see the Journal is fairly self-explanatory, the Journal tab is for you to keep a absolutely secret journal of your adventure that no-one but yourself can access, the Skills Journal is more complex, when you think of a specific skill it will bring up a record of when you reached each level of that skill and for skills with recipes like Cooking it acts as your recipe book, Ninjutsu scroll or Grimoire._

_The Relationships tab will be explained later, but the Area and World Maps will be explained now. The Area Map is currently perfect, but in the real game you won't have a perfect map, as it depends on how much of a certain place you have explored and your Mapping and/or Charting skill, the high your skills the better your map. You can also purchase maps from certain shopkeepers that will give you a basic idea of an area, you can later sell completed maps back if you wish and you have the skill to improve the maps. The World Map is similar, however it can be distorted by your perception and rumors, for example if you hear the country of Tea is close to the Country of Rice and north of the Land of Fire it will appear so on your map, even if that is completely wrong, as you think it is right. Simply studying a map of the Elemental Nations will complete your World Map, so it is a very simple thing to do._

_The Symbols on both your Area and World Map are dependent on your own likes and dislikes, for example if you were to like and frequent a certain shop repeatedly it would eventually gain a symbol on your Area Map indicating its location, where as a shop you have only been to one time won't have that symbol. This is based around the idea that if you like a place you are far more likely to have memorized its location. The World Map is the same thing, for example if you were to build a Tree House forty kilometers west of Konoha and frequently visit it, it would gain a symbol on your World Map as you perfectly remember its location. You can write down co-ordinates or other ways of remembering a certain location and for a certain period of time (depending on both the quality of your notes and the amount of time since you last visited the location) a symbol will appear on your World Map marking its location._

_Historic Sites, Hidden Villages and Cities, like the Valley of the End or Sunagakure no Sato are immune to this and once you have visited them they are permanently marked on your World Map._

_You have now completed the Menu and Status Tutorial, for bringing up the Main Menu just think or state 'Main Menu', now please head to the left for the Quests Tutorial._

Naruto nods to himself as the blue screen goes transparent and then absentmindedly closes his Journal Screen, he is still beside himself that his personal menus are _orange_. He walks over to the next Tutorial, deciding that doing them in order might be worth it.

Naruto taps the blue screen and reads it

**Tutorial 4/15**

**Quests**

_Throughout your game you will come across various tasks known as Quests, in the third Tutorial you saw the two main Quest Icons, a Question Mark for a un-started Quest and an Exclamation mark for a Completed Quest. These Icons are colored differently depending on the type of Quest they represent._

In front of the screen five question mark and exclamation mark quest icons appear, one pair is bronze, one is silver, one is gold, one is green and the last is blue. Naruto studied them intently.

_Bronze or Daily Quests are Quests that repeat themselves every day, they are often simple Quests that are easily completed, their rewards may seem small, but don't let that fool you, completing a Bronze Quest can have massive rewards down the track and they are a quick source of income and crafting goods._

Naruto nods slowly to himself as he thinks over the implications of that, they sound almost like D-Ranks he muses.

_Silver or Minor Quests are Quests that while repeatable often take several weeks or even months to reset and are also more often than not one time only Quests. Silver Quests are worth the time to do if you are trying to level up or increase you skill levels, Silver Quests given by people in certain professions (Shinobi Ninjutsu Masters, Blacksmiths, Alchemists, Etc) will have rewards based around that profession, so doing a Blacksmith Silver Quest could rewards you with a new weapon, piece of armor or even Blacksmithing skill._

Naruto smiles at that thought, doing a Silver Quest for Kakashi-Sensei would probably end up giving him a Ninjutsu to use.

_Gold Quests are rare and revolve around extremely difficult tasks, plot-lines or Rank advancement, Gold Quests often have multiple objectives and usually have at least three Bonus Objectives and once selected cannot be declined. For example the Chunin Exams are one massive Gold Quest, completing the Bonus objectives of the Chunin Exam Gold Quest for example would increase your chances of being promoted to Chunin. The Rewards for a Gold Quest are immense, but beware the penalties for failing can be fatal._

Naruto gulps slightly at the last line, then puts a hand over his chest _'Looks like I failed that 'Gold Quest' quite badly'_

_Green or Legendary Quests have already been explained, they rarely have a start point however and usually will just appear in your Quest Screen with a small announcement of their existence, they cannot be declined but you are under no compulsion to complete or even start them, there are no penalties for refusing to work on a Legendary Quest, until you have completed the First Objective, which often cannot be done on accident (Unless an incredible set of bad luck occurs)_

Naruto sighs in relief a bit at that, so Legendary Quests can be ignored if he isn't interested or skilled enough, that's actually very reassuring.

_Blue or Character Quests have already been explained, they will never start automatically and you must actively pursue them. Failing a Character quest will always have a harsh penalty, but they will never result in your death (At least not instantly) however later down the track you could find yourself lacking a necessary Ally or piece of equipment due to this._

Naruto nods slowly, so if you start a Character Quest finish it fast and finish it well. Naruto then frowns '_It didn't say if you could refuse these quests once you acknowledge them… troublesome'_

_You have now completed the Tutorial on Quests, please head straight ahead for the next Tutorial on Combat._

Naruto grins slightly as he heads towards the next Tutorial, Combat was always something he knew. But it might be more interesting now, thanks to his HUD.

Naruto quickly makes his way to the Tutorial screen and taps it.

**Tutorial 5/15**

**Combat**

_Combat is something that you will have to get used to in this world, not every situation can be resolved by talking, but the reverse is also true, not every situation requires fighting. Fighting or Combat is divided into three tiers, there is simple, detailed and complex, these settings will have an effect on what the HUD will display and how your tactics work. For now have a look at this Bandit._

To the left of the screen a male Bandit in tattered clothing wielding a rusted katana appears.

Naruto gives the bandit a good look, it is a level three character according to its identifier.

_Now give the bandit a punch_.

Naruto follows the instruction and lightly punches the bandit, and then has to pick up his jaw as the bandit goes flying back until he crashes into the ground dead.

_As you can see the health bar immediately depleted and the bandit died due to the fact you are far stronger then it. Most bandits however will be a lot stronger than that. Now we will activate the detailed Combat settings, in this mode you will see a numerical value for the damage you inflict as well as status modifiers if your attacks cause specialized damage._

Another bandit appears, this one a woman in leather armor wielding a Naginata, her identifier lists her as level fifteen.

_Now punch this bandit._

Naruto rears back and unleashes a devastating blow on her abdomen, the bandit staggers back and bends over trying to catch her breath, her HP bar depletes around forty percent. Some white text floats up from her.

**1500 Damage**

**Breathless**

_As you can now see things like having the breath knocked out of you and broken bones are possible. Now we will look at complex combat, in this the area you attack as well as the environment has an effect on the damage. For example if you punch an enemy in the stomach and they see you coming they will now 'steel' themselves and reduce the damage done. Wind speeds will now affect thrown projectiles and jutsus. Now punch the bandit in the stomach again._

Naruto rears back and repeats his attack. The bandit barely staggers and seems unperturbed by the attack, only a tenth of her HP bar depletes. A yellow text followed by a white text floats up.

**Resisted**

**450 Damage**

Naruto's jaw drops at the amount of damage lost by an enemy being aware of an attack.

_Now we will look at jutsu based combat, strike the bandit with your 'Rasengan' ability._

Naruto smiles and summons up a one handed Rasengan with only a shout "_Rasengan"_ Naruto charges forward and slams it into the bandits chest. Her HP immediately depletes to zero and she goes flying back, some white and red text floats up.

**5500 Damage**

**Heart Destroyed**

**Instant Fatality**

Naruto nearly gapes at the text, '_Has the Rasengan always been this powerful?'_

_Congratulations, you have now mastered the basics of combat, as you play through the game you will learn about other styles of combat like ranged combat and mixed combat. Now before you finish this Tutorial, which setting of combat do you want? Simple. Detailed or Complex?_

Naruto ponders this for a moment and then says "Complex" '_After all for me this is real life, so I might as well do it the hard way, also I'm getting the feeling most of my attacks require the Complex Settings status effects'_

_Complex Settings locked, you can change this at anytime in the options menu. Now please go to the blue screen forty feet to the left for your next tutorial on Crafting and Skills_

Naruto's eyes widen as he reads that out, he then walks over to the next screen, he's heard of crafting before but he has never done anything like it before.

Naruto quickly reaches the blue screen and activates it.

**Tutorial 6/15**

**Crafting and Skills**

_Crafting is something that you can ignore if you wish, but it is also a very useful skill, as the main character you have unlimited skill slots and can learn as many skills as you like. For now we will look at the Blacksmithing Skill_

Around the blue screen a forge and anvil appear, on the anvil is a book

_Please pick up the book on the anvil and learn the Blacksmithing Skill_

Naruto picks up the book and a orange pop-up appears with two buttons at the bottom.

**Beginner Blacksmithing Book**

**Would you like to learn blacksmithing?**

**Requirements**

**20 STR 20 INT 20 END**

**Yes - No**

Naruto touches the yes button and then watches in amazement as the book seems to burn up and the fire enter him, afterwards the book however is still present, showing that the fire doesn't destroy it like he thought it would, A pop-up appears

**Skill Obtained**

**Academy Blacksmithing**

_**You have started down the path of the Blacksmith, will you end up creating mighty and Legendary weapons? Or will you simply keep yourself equipped with some basic weapons?**_

_Congratulations you have now learned Blacksmithing, if you look in your Skill Journal you will now find that you have learned the recipe for nails, they are a basic trainee or Academy level recipe for Blacksmiths to start learning with. Now go over to the forge and interact with it_

Naruto heads over to the forge and finds a pop-up menu appear, it has a list (mostly question marks) with the item Nails at the top.

**Blacksmith's Forge**

**What do you wish to craft**

**Nails (10) – 1 Ingot, 20 Minutes**

Naruto shrugs and selects the Nails option, he then finds himself looking out from his eyes but not in control as his body automatically starts making 10 Nails from a copper ingot that appeared from his inventory. After about twenty minutes it was done and he was back in control with ten copper nails in his inventory. Opening his inventory and reading the description he is quite shocked

_Academy Level Nails_

_Created by Naruto Uzumaki_

_Nails are vital in the construction of advanced structures like houses or fences_

_20 Ryo_

Naruto then shakes his head slightly, he just knows that this is going to get more complex as he continues.

_Now that you have finished your first time, we will look at advanced Crafting, for the purposes of this Tutorial a Small House Blueprint, 40 Wood Planks and 20 Chiseled Stone have been placed in your inventory. To the right of the Tutorial screen a flat empty dirt spot with a scaffolding has appeared, please go interact with it._

Naruto shrugs and walks over to the empty spot that he only just noticed has appeared, as he gets close enough a screen appears

**Small House**

**Requires**

**10 Nails**

**40 Wood Planks**

**20 Chiseled Stone**

**1 Small House Blueprint**

**1 Helper**

Naruto is slightly confused, where would he get a helper, he then looks back at the Tutorial screen

_As you have probably found out certain items and most buildings require Helpers, they are companions or party members (Explained in a later Tutorial) that have a similar level of skill and are willing to help out. For the Purposes of this Tutorial Chōji Akimichi has been summoned and will act as your Helper_

Next to the Tutorial screen, Chōji appears and Naruto immediately looks at his identifier

**Chōji Akimichi LV 23**

**Genin Heir of the Akimichi**

However instead of Green the text is purple, Naruto shakes his head at that, it would probably be explained later anyways. He then turns around to the scaffolding again and reads the new screen with two buttons at the bottom.

**Small House**

**Do you wish to Craft?**

**Requires**

**10 Nails**

**40 Wood Planks**

**20 Chiseled Stone**

**1 Small House Blueprint**

**1 Helper**

**2 Hours**

**Yes - No**

Naruto hits yes and is treated to his body once again becoming automated and working on the building with Chōji for the next two hours, by the end of it he is quite proud of the house, it might not be much (A Bedroom, Bathroom and combined Kitchen/Living Room/Dining Room/Entryway) but he feels that sense of accomplishment from building it.

**Skill Obtained**

**Academy Construction**

_**You have now started on the path of the builder, will you end up creating mighty castles and monuments? Or will you simply be happy with learning to build a small hut by a river.**_

Chōji smiles and nods at Naruto before disappearing from existence, Naruto then looks at the Tutorial screen.

_Congratulations you have now learned another new skill and that leads us perfectly into the next part of the Tutorial, Skills._

_Skills are abilities or hobbies that you will pick up as you travel through the world, some are merely useful or fun, but others are vital and not training them could lead to an early death. Every time you do an action related to a skill it will increase the Skill EXP for that skill, after you gain enough S-EXP you will gain a Skill Level until you reach the maximum level which for most skills is Level 100, however certain skills of abilities can have more or less levels._

_Skills are broken up into five levels of competency, for a normal Human they are Novice, Apprentice, Journeyman, Expert and Master. _

_However Shinobi use their own ranks for Skill competency and they are: Academy, Genin, Chunin, Jounin and Kage_

_Each level of competency is twenty levels in an ordinary skill, that is to say a skill is Academy or Novice from LV 1 to LV 20, Genin or Apprentice from LV 21 to LV 40, Chunin or Journeyman from LV 41 to LV 60, Jounin or Expert from LV 61 to LV 80 and Kage or Master from LV 81 to LV 100._

_Skill Competency has an effect on what you can do and learn with that skill, for example you cannot construct a Legendary Sword as an Academy level Blacksmith._

_Some skills like Construction and Blacksmithing require ingredients that can only be gained by other skills, so diversifying is key if you want to master a skill, also Crafting skills like Blacksmithing have recipes that you will have to find or create. _

_Legendary Weapons and Armor have no recipes and must be created by you. _

_The Skill Journal will be incredibly helpful for keeping track of recipes, unlike the Skills Screen, the Skill Journal only has advanced details of Skills in it that require recipes for the rest it only has a list of when you learned the skill and when you leveled it up._

_That said, congratulations you have completed the Tutorial on Crafting and Skills, the next Tutorial behind you is for Title, Reputation and Relationships._

The screen goes transparent with forge and newly constructed house vanishing as well and Naruto heads towards the next screen, Naruto lazily activates the Tutorial, he gets the feeling this one would be a lot of reading.

**Tutorial 7/15**

**Titles, Reputation and Relationships**

_Titles, Reputation and Relationships. First let's start by looking at Titles, you have more than likely by now noticed that certain characters seen in the Tutorial have Titles, even you yourself have a Title. Titles can be either a single word or phrase, multiple smaller titles fused together or a Title with a Prefix._

_For example let's look at Hinata Hyūga's Title, which is __**Genin Hyūga Heiress**__, while it looks like one title it is in fact two: Genin which is the rank title given to all Shinobi and Hyūga Heiress which is Hinata's other Title._

_You yourself have this as well, since your title is __**Pure Dense Determined Genin Kyūbi Jinchūriki**__ However your title is different as you have prefixes, Hinata does as well but you don't know them yet, this is related to Relationships._

_Titles are not just empty words, Titles grant you bonuses dependent on both their type and location. For example within the Land of Waves you have the Title __**Hero of Wave**__ which grants several bonuses, but only within the Land of Wave._

_Now we will look at your Title bonuses:_

_**Pure**__: +25% to Reputation Gains, +50% to interactions with the opposite gender, +20% to relationship development. -25% to realization of Desire and Affection._

_**Dense:**__ -100% to realization of Desire and Affection, +20% to relationship development._

_**Determined:**__ +20% to Mental intimidation resistance._

_**Genin:**__ +50% to Genin-Level Skill Training, +50% EXP gain till Level 30._

_**Kyūbi Jinchūriki:**__ +100% to Fire/Wind Affinity Skill Training, +50% to Earth/Water/Lightning Affinity Skill Training, +40 STR, +40 INT, +40 DEX, +40 END, +40 SPR each Level, Lord/Lady of Jinchūriki Status, Extreme Regeneration Status, Negative Emotion Sensing Skill. -50% to Relationships and Reputations to civilians above twelve years old within Konohagakure._

_You can check on your Titles and their effects within your Character Screen, simply focus on a Title on the General Tab to get a short description and list of the bonuses._

Naruto nods slowly and then massages his head, this was more dry then Iruka-sensei's lessons on something called manners, it hurt his head slightly and made him wish for Ramen. Naruto's head then perks up and he smiles, with this system if he levels up his Cooking skill enough he'll be able to make his own Ramen.

_Next we'll look at Reputation, your reputation is split into three parts, Fame and Infamy, Personal Reputation and Rumored Reputation._

_Now open up the Character Screen and go to the Reputations Tab_

Naruto does as requested and is surprised by the Reputations Tab. On top it has the sub-title Fame and Infamy with five bars each with the symbol of a Great Hidden Village next to it below the sub-title. Immediately below the bars is '0 Ryo, E-Rank' with BINGO Book Bounty written next to it.

Then under the sub-title Personal Reputation there is several bars for Land of Wave, Konoha Shinobi Academy, Konoha Shinobi Force, Konoha Medical Corp and Konoha Merchants Guild. Below that is the word Prankster in a separate box.

At the Bottom is the sub-title Rumored Reputations which has a number of bars for places within and around Konoha that he has never been to.

_As you can see the Reputations Tab gives you knowledge on how the world sees you, Reputation is bound to locations or organizations and not people._

_Your Fame and Infamy is divided between the Five Great Hidden Villages, each Great Hidden Village has a 'Area of Influence' (AOI) within these areas your Fame/Infamy has an effect on: How people react to you, how much you pay at shopkeepers, what jobs you can acquire, what teachers are willing to teach you and many others._

_Fame and Infamy is a score from -1000 to 1000, at 1000 you are a household name within a village and beloved while at -1000 you are cursed by angry villagers and Shinobi, (openly) entering the AOI of a Great Village where your Fame/Infamy is -800 to -1000 will result in the Shinobi and even civilians attacking you on site. Disguises or sneaking in will prevent that from happening._

_Also part of your Fame and Infamy is your BINGO Book Bounty, as you get stronger and do higher level missions you'll get a BINGO Book Rank and eventually a bounty, the bounty listed on your Reputation tab is the combined bounty for you from all villages, just because you have a bounty doesn't mean that all the villages are after it. Your BINGO Book Rating from E to SS is dependent on both your Personal Skill Level, your Character Level, Shinobi Rank and Kills. As you kill higher-level opponents you'll receive higher level rankings, each Rank requires less kills, for example you only need to kill five S-Ranks to get the SS-ranking, while you need around five hundred E-Rank kills to reach D-Rank._

_After that you have Personal Reputation, this is the reputation you get from organizations you personally know, for example after graduating from the Konoha Shinobi Academy your reputation with the Konoha Shinobi Forces went from a Rumored Reputation to a Personal Reputation._

_This leads us to Rumored Reputations, Rumors have an effect on you. As you commit actions and learn skills you cause rumors to spread, these can be good or bad depending on the action and skill, for example if you alert the women in the Hot Springs to Jiraiya's peeping then you'll get the Rumored Reputation of an anti-pervert, which will cause mostly female organizations to speak well of you and gain a good Rumored Reputation while perverted organizations will think badly of your and you'll gain a bad rumored reputation._

_Reputation is based around multiplications of a thousand and has various states, the basic state of a reputation is Neutral._

_Good Reputations are: Friendly, Honored, Exalted and Legendary_

_Bad Reputations are: Disliked, Despised, Hated and Loathed._

_To get a Friendly Reputation your Reputation must reach 1001 points with a organization, then 10001 for Honored, 100001 for Exalted and 1000001 for Legendary._

_To get a Disliked Reputation your reputation must drop to -1001, then -10001 for a despised, -100001 for Hated and -1000001 for a Loathed Reputation_

_Now we will look at Relationships._

_Please close your Character Screen and open your Journal to your Relationships Tab._

Naruto does so and is shocked to see who is listed there.

**Relationships – Naruto Uzumaki**

**Tsunade Senju – Family/Superior – **_**Tsunade thinks of you as an adopted Nephew or Son, but she is also your Leader and thinks of you as a Shinobi as well.**_

**Jiraiya – Family/Sensei – **_**Jiraiya thinks of you like a adopted Son, but he is also your Sensei and thinks of you as a Student/Apprentice.**_

**Kakashi – Family/Sensei – **_**Kakashi thinks of you like a Brother, but is also your Sensei and treats you like a Student.**_

**Sasuke Uchiha – Rival/Team-mate – **_**Sasuke thinks of you as a Rival, but also a Team-mate. However due to the influence of the Curse-Mark he now sees you as a Despised Enemy just short of 'That Man'.**_

**Sakura Haruno – Disliked/Team-mate – **_**Sakura dislikes you for reason only apparent to her, however your constant flirting might be part of that, you are her team-mate but she doesn't care about that.**_

**Kiba Inuzuka – Rival/Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Kiba is a Rival of yours that wishes to surpass you, but he is also thinks of you as a Good Friend and Fellow Shinobi and will have your back whenever you need it.**_

**Shino Aburame – Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Shino is very quiet about his feelings for you, but he treats you like a Friend and Fellow Shinobi and will help you if needed.**_

**Hinata Hyūga – Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Hinata is very bashful around you and hides her feelings, you know that she thinks of you as a Good Friend and Fellow Shinobi, but is that all?**_

**Kurenai Yuuhi – Superior – **_**Kurenai has now real relationship with you and therefore acts as a Superior around you, but Hinata's friendship with you makes her feel more charitable around you.**_

**Ino Yamanaka – Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Despite Ino being a Sasuke Fangirl she still thinks of you as a Friend and Fellow Shinobi and will help you, as long as it does disturb her Sasuke watching time or her clothes and hygiene.**_

**Chōji Akimichi – Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Chōji is a Good Friend of yours and it shows, he'll help you above and beyond what a Fellow Shinobi would, just remember to keep some chips on hand.**_

**Shikamaru Nara – Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Shikamaru is a Friend of yours and thinks of you as such as well as a Fellow Shinobi, Shikamaru will help you in your endeavors as long as it isn't too 'Troublesome'**_

**Asuma Sarutobi – Superior/Acquaintances – **_**Asuma has had little contact with you personally, but he is your Superior and will treat you like any other Shinobi, however your relationship with his father makes him more friendly towards you, after all you really helped deflect his father's attention from him after he made some decisions his father didn't agree with.**_

**Rock Lee – Good Friend/Fellow Shinobi – **_**Rock Lee thinks of you as a Good Friend and Fellow Shinobi, he'll help you with everything that you need and will do it with a smile. Just be careful, you don't want to encounter the 'Sunset of Youth' do you?**_

**Tenten Mitarashi – Fellow Shinobi – **_**You haven't meet Tenten too often and usually only in passing, as such she only sees you as a Fellow Shinobi and will help you occasionally but for a price.**_

**Neji Hyūga – Rival/Disliked – **_**Neji is still slightly bitter over your victory in the Chunin Exams, but at the same time wants to thank you for helping him see that Fate can be fought. Neji is a Rival and will happily spar with you.**_

**Maito Gai – Superior – **_**Maito Gai is your Superior and acts like one, however he is somewhat friendly to you as you are one of his Rivals students, he'll happily teach you (or anyone really) Taijutsu.**_

**Iruka Umino – Good Friend/Family/Superior – **_**Iruka thins of you as his mischievous little Brother at times, in others you are a Good Friend of his and when required he is your Superior.**_

**Teuchi Ichiraku – Good Friend – **_**Teuchi is a Good Friend of your due to your nature of purchasing large amounts of Ramen from him, he'll help you out on occasion and will always be there if you need someone to talk to.**_

**Ayame Ichiraku – Good Friend/Family – **_**Ayame sees you as a adoptive little Brother and will help you whenever she can, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on she'll be there.**_

**Hiruzen Sarutobi – Family/Superior – **_**Although he has passed on Hiruzen saw you like a Grandson and subordinate, he was always willing to help you out and listen to you.**_

**Konohamaru Sarutobi – Apprentice/Good Friend/Rival – **_**Although you are not truly his teacher, Konohamaru sees you as such and is willing to learn from you whenever he can, on top of that he is a Good Friend of yours and thinks of you as a Rival, he'll try to surpass you whenever he can.**_

Naruto reads through the Relationships he has quickly, Each relationship has four bars, one green, one pink, one yellow and one red. He then looks at the Tutorial screen to continue the Tutorial.

_As you have probably seen the Relationships tab lists your Relationships with others, you'll notice that there are four bars and each relationship will have differing amounts of each bar filled and as such will give you a different relationship title for each, to a maximum of four relationship titles. _

_The Green Bar represents your General/Friend relationships, the levels of which are: Acquaintances, Liked, Friends, Good Friends, Best Friends, Companion, Family._

_As you interact with people their thoughts on you will change. However your Relationship tab will only show what they reveal to you, sometimes they might be hiding feelings for you that you'll never know about until they are ready to tell you._

_The Pink Bar represents your Romantic Relationships, the levels of a Romantic Relationship are: 'Like', Romantically Interested, Boy/Girlfriend, Fiancé and Spouse._

_There are other forms of Relationships that will show up only when you enter into them, they are specific and require your relationship with another in multiple levels to be specific._

_The Yellow Bar indicates your Professional Relationship with another, the levels and nature of each are: Sensei, Student, Apprentice, Kohai, Sempai, Team-mate, Classmate, Fellow Shinobi, Superior, Party Member, Raid Member, Sect Member, Organization Member._

_Professional Relationships aren't just dependent on the level of the Relationship bar, but also upon the nature of the relationship, for example Sensei, Apprentice and Student all have the same Professional Relationship level, but are different due to the circumstances of each different relationship._

_The last Red Bar is your Enemy or Hostile Relationship meter, the levels of which are: Rival, Opponent, Disliked, 'That Man', Hated and Despised._

_Like Professional Relationships, Hostile Relationship Titles are dependent on the circumstances of the Relationship, just because you are Rivals doesn't mean that you hate each other._

Naruto grunts slightly, he is still being overwhelmed slightly by all this and has a feeling that his headache won't be leaving him anytime soon.

_For now you have finished the Titles, Reputation and Relationship Tutorial, as a challenge use your Area Map to find your next Tutorial, which is Tutorial 8 (Teams, Parties, Raids, Clans, Guilds, Organizations, Corporations and Sects)_

Naruto shakes his head at that and quickly opens his Area Map, he finds the next Tutorial over a hundred feet to the left. He quickly walks towards it and activates it.

**Tutorial 8/15**

**Teams, Parties, Raids, Clans, Guilds, Organizations, Corporations and Sects**

_In the World of Naruto you won't always be alone in your adventures, sometimes you'll be in groups, they have various names depending on the amount of people, the organization of and the purpose of the group._

_The basic group is called a 'Team' these come in two types, Shinobi Teams which are organized by your Village leader and are out of your control and Personal Teams which are created by you and up to three friends, Shinobi Teams don't get any special bonuses aside from giving you allies to watch your back._

_Personal Teams however give you the 'Team Chat' which is a personal communications system that cannot be broken into and gives you permanent secure communications with your team mates that as transmitted Psionically or in simpler terms you and your Personal Team can speak to each other in your minds. Personal Teams also grant you melded EXP gain, so if one member of the team kills a beast or completes a mission all members get the EXP for it and it is equal to what the original gets. The only time this is different is for Skill EXP which is given as Leveling EXP (Explained in the Leveling UP Tutorial) instead even if others have that same skill._

_Teams usually have a Team Leader, in Shinobi Teams this is usually a Jounin or Tokubetsu Jounin, in Personal Teams it tends to be the character who proposes the Team, as they are the first to take charge the rest of the Team usually follows their lead._

Naruto nods to himself as he thinks through all this '_These Teams sound useful, at least the Personal Teams do, the Shinobi ones sound like Team Seven… I'm an idiot! Team Seven __**is**__ a Shinobi Team_'

_Parties are the next level up, Parties are usually comprised of three to four teams with a maximum of twelve members. Like Personal Teams they have a secure communications only this time it's called 'Party Chat' this is used by Party members to co-ordinate over large distances, since Parties usually break down into their composite teams when doing objectives each team keeps their 'Team Chat'. Also like Teams EXP gains are copied across the Party, this is useful for quickly leveling up weaker characters, however there is a 10% drop is EXP for each Five Levels of Difference between the Original and the others. Parties however also shared Ryo gains, with each Party member getting the exact same amount as the original._

_Parties are lead by either an unusually charismatic individual known as a Party Leader or by a skilled and experienced team known as the Alpha Team within the Party Chat._

Naruto's eyes were bulging from his skull '_That sounds so useful, even with the ten percent drop it would rapidly increase the power of some. Wow, I sounded so smarts then, eh I guess all this reading increase my Linguistic Abilities , I wish I knew what that meant.'_

_Above Parties are Raids, Raids are usually comprised of between ten to twenty Parties which is between ninety and two hundred and forty people. Raids are rare however and usually only come together for such actions as storming a fortress or destroying a bandit camp. Like Parties and Teams, Raids have a 'Raid Chat' which is only accessible to the Party Leaders or Alpha Teams. This is to prevent the lock-up that would occur from nearly or over a hundred people all trying to talk at once in an emergency._

_Like Parties and Teams, Raids share EXP gains, and like Parties, Raids share Ryo gains._

_Raids are often lead by either a committee of the more experienced Party Leaders and Alpha Teams, or by one extremely powerful and/or charismatic individual._

Naruto has to fight to keep himself from drooling at that.

_Equal to Raids are Clans, Clans are similar in nature to a Raid but are bound together by blood and by obligation rather than mutual desire, Clans are more stable then Raids and can often last centuries or even millennia. Clans do not have a 'Clan Chat' or Ryo and EXP gain sharing. However what they eventually get (or start with) is a Clan Perk, Bloodline and/or Skill. This along with the Clan services and advanced training replace the 'Secure Chat' and Ryo/EXP gain sharing._

_Almost all upper level Shinobi are Clan Shinobi as the extra power granted by Clan Perks, Bloodlines and/or Skills are hard to dismiss._

_Clans are lead by a Clan Leader, each Clan Leader is chosen by differing means for each Clan, usually however Bloodlines play a part in this. You'll learn more about Bloodlines in a later Tutorial._

Naruto nods to himself slowly, he did remember hearing in the Academy that Clan Shinobi have an advantage over Civilian Shinobi, then Naruto stops and snaps his fingers as a thought comes to him '_Didn't my Status screen say I was the 'Heir of the Uzumaki'? does that mean I have a Clan somewhere?'_ Naruto ponders this for a moment before returning to the Tutorial, unaware that he had just started his first Character Quest.

_Above Clans and Raids are Guilds, Guilds are massive conglomerations of multiple Raids and Clans. Like Clans, Guilds sacrifice a secure 'Chat Channel' and Ryo/EXP shared gains for services and bonuses._

_Guilds are useful places, sometimes a Guild can even have other Guilds within them, as a Shinobi you are automatically part of a Guild, that Guild is Konohagakure no Sato. In exchange for your service as a Shinobi you are given access to the records of a Village that has been around for nearly a hundred and twenty years, as well as the services of many master Craftsmen, Shinobi and Martial Artists._

_Shinobi Guilds (or Villages) also act as safe havens for Shinobi loyal to it, giving them a place to relax and wind down without being on guard twenty-four seven (although most high-level Shinobi are like that anyways) they also act a Bounty Depots and Mission Centers allowing Shinobi to drop off Bounties and Completed Missions before getting a new one._

_Unlike Raids and Clans, Guilds often have Laws and 'Honored Days'. Guild Laws are enforced by the Guild, the faster and more thoroughly a Guild enforces its Laws the more Civilians will join it, especially a Shinobi Village. 'Honored Days' are usually Guild specific and refer to special days relating to either the Guilds Founder and/or Past and Present Leaders, these 'Honored Days' often give special statuses to Guild Members._

_Guilds are lead by a incredibly powerful and charismatic individual known as a Guild Leader or Village Leader or 'Kage', depending on the type of Guild and the size of the Guild._

Naruto nods slowly to himself, '_This all makes sense, when it says it the way it is, Konoha really is just a big collection of Clans and Shinobi that came together for a place to rest and relax'_

_Organizations, Corporations and Sects are all smaller then Guilds, they are in their own way miniature Guilds that form within a Guild. Technically an Organization, Corporation and Sect are the same thing, however what separates them is the degree of organization, purpose and visibility of the group._

_Organizations like the Konoha Merchant's Guild or Konoha Medical Corps are highly organized sections of Konoha that focus on a certain objective or profession, they are lead by a 'Head' who has quite a bit of control, but can be relieved of duty._

_Corporations like the Ryu Seals Dealers are focused on earning money via selling their wares, for them the Bottom-line is more important than anything else. Corporations are lead by CEOs and Shareholder Boards._

_Sects are often hidden, but not always illegal or even subversive as most would think. A Sect could be several members of a Raid or Multiple Raids that are good friends and decide to become more then a Raid but less than a Guild. Sects have all the bonuses a Raid has, they're just more organized and more permanent. Sects are lead by either a 'Leader' or not at all. _

_That said, Sects can be dangerous and Guilds will often keep a close eye on them once they are discovered, if a Sect just turns out to be fifty to three hundred Shinobi that like to fight together and get drunk and tell stories later, they'll often be deployed to the field together by the Guild Leader. After all why fix something that isn't broken?_

_However is they turn out to be fanatics following a 'Cult Leader' they will often be put down, and hard._

Naruto smiles at that, he's heard many rumors of the so-called ROOT Sect beneath Konoha. '_I wonder if they are still active?'_

_Congratulations, you have now completed the Tutorial on Teams, Parties, Raids, Clans, Guilds, Organizations, Corporations and Sects. Please continue fifty feet to the left to get to your next Tutorial: Leveling Up_.

Naruto sighs in relief that the Tutorial is over and then heads off towards the next one, '_Leveling Up huh? Sounds interesting'_ Naruto muses, he quickly reaches it and taps the screen to activate it.

**Tutorial 9/15**

**Leveling Up**

_In the World of Naruto you'll gain Experience or EXP for a lot of things, learning new skills, defeating enemies, completing missions or even just baking a pie._

_As this EXP gathers up it can be split into three types, Skills EXP, Stats EXP and Leveling EXP. Skills EXP or S-EXP is gained by working on a specific Skill, once you have enough of it you gain a Level in that skill, each Level is progressively harder to get. _

Naruto tilts his head '_Didn't the Skills Tutorial already explain this? Maybe it's just a refresher'_

_Stats EXP or ST-EXP is gained by doing actions that relate to a certain Stat, for example studying and working hard in Class will gain you Intelligence ST-EXP, or working out will get you Strength ST-EXP, gain enough and you'll gain a Level in that Stat. _

Naruto nods eagerly, now he can spam working on his stats to make himself better.

_But beware! _

_If you spend too much time learning your Strength, Dexterity and Endurance can gain Negative ST-EXP, the reverse is also true if you spend too much time working out you'll start to gain Negative Intelligence ST-EXP, gain too much negative ST-EXP and you'll lose a Stat Level._

Naruto nods at that sagely, he knew there had to be a catch somewhere, it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

_Finally you'll gain Leveling EXP (LEXP) for all of the above actions as well as defeating enemies and completing missions or Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and Wars (Explained in the next Tutorial)_

_After you get enough LEXP you'll gain a Character Level, Character Levels are vital as they help you gain a large increase in your Stats, but are also necessary to learn certain skills such as __**Kage Ninjutsu**__ or __**S-Rank Shinobi Jutsus**__. Leveling up is a simple process, you don't really need to do anything, however each time you Level up it is a good idea to check your Quest Screen as you might gain Legendary or Character Quests for Leveling up to a certain Level._

_As you Gain LEXP a bar will appear at the bottom of your HUD, as the light blue fills up you are closer to gaining a Level, certain statuses may change the color of the bar and the rate you gain LEXP._

Naruto nods slowly absorbing all of this, he'd heard that Leveling up was important in some games (while he'd never heard of a Video Game before he had seen some civilian kids playing something called 'Dungeons and Dragons' but it hadn't concerned him at the time) But in this 'game' it was automated and not really that important until later when it was time to learn high level skills, but he could be wrong, the Tutorial after all was only teaching him the basics.

_Congratulations on completing the Leveling Up Tutorial, to get to your next Tutorial walk through this screen and continue for eighty feet to get to the next one, the next Tutorial is Tutorial: Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and War._

Naruto shakes his as the screen goes transparent and heads over to the next Tutorial, when he reaches it he lazily reaches out and activates it. He hopes the Tutorial will be over soon.

**Tutorial 10/15**

**Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and War**

_In the World of Naruto, there'll be special areas known as Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and War Zones that'll pop-up from time to time, each of these zones are important and knowing what to do in them will be helpful for you and your character._

_Dungeons are not always dungeons, a Dungeons is a location, above and/or below ground and/or water that contains many enemies and rare 'Boss' enemies, Dungeons are dangerous places full of traps as well as powerful enemies, however the rewards for completing a Dungeon are plentiful and varied, from high level Blacksmith recipes to rare crafting material to even Rare Weapons and Armor. It is recommended to take a Team or even a Party into a Dungeon for the best chance of completing one. _

_Each Dungeon has a Minimum Character Level, entering one that is a higher Level than your current Character Level is basically suicide, that said entering one many Levels weaker then you current Character Level will cause it to temporarily scale up in difficulty to match your current Character Level, you have been warned Dungeons will never be easy._

Naruto's eyebrows rise at this, Dungeons sound awesome, but tricky.

_Raids (not the Group) are specialized Dungeons, that require the manpower of a Raid (hence the name) to defeat, in essence they are larger and more populated Dungeons, and naturally the rewards scale up as well and are well worth the effort, sometimes you might even recover a Ultra-Rare Weapon or Armor piece._

Naruto gulps at this, Raids sound awesome as well, but dangerous. '_I don't think I'll be doing a Raid for some time, not until I at least have a Raid to back me up_'

_Battlegrounds are large areas often covering several dozen square miles, entering a Battleground gives you several objectives related to your part in the battle, completing these objectives quickly and efficiently will save lives. Sometimes however loses will occur no matter what. Completing a Battleground has massive boosts to your LEXP, Reputation and Fame and Infamy._

Naruto's eyes go wide as he imagines being in a Battleground, he doesn't know whether to be excited for one, or hope he never has to be part of one.

_Invasion Sites are huge affairs often involving entire Hidden Villages or Cities as the area, an Invasion Site is to Battlegrounds what Raids are to Dungeons, that is to say much harder and larger. Invasion Sites will often be aligned as Attacker and Defender, as a Defender you will get several advantages, but don't get cocky you can still lose and loss will involve a lot of deaths. Like Battlegrounds Invasion Sites have a list of objectives to complete for you, however once complete you have to find your Leader and protect them. However the loss of a Leader doesn't mean the loss of the Invasion Site if you are a Defender, however the negative morale from such a loss will often lead to your defeat, as an Attacker however the loss of you Leader will lead to your defeat._

Naruto bows his head in remembrance of the Sandaime Hokage, then his head shoots up as he remembers that the Sandaime will come back to life once he gets into the game proper '_This time Jiji, I won't let you die'_ Naruto vows to himself, inadvertently starting a Legendary Quest.

_Lastly is War and War Zones, War is a massive affair spanning entire countries and involving multiple Invasion Sites and dozens of Battlegrounds, at the start of a War you'll receive a special War screen that will show you the current state of the War, winning Battlegrounds and Invasion Sites will help your side to victory, completing Sabotage or Counter-Sabotage Missions and Quests will also help you to victory. Winning a War has immense benefits, but can also bring massive reputation losses if your side started the war. However beware, your sides enemies might just start an Alliance._

Naruto nods slowly to himself taking that all in, he remembers hearing stories of the Third Shinobi Wars and how The Land of Earth, The Land of Water and the Land of Lightning received massive fallout from it and are still now working off their debt to the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind.

_Congratulations, you have now completed the Tutorial on Dungeons, Raids, Battlegrounds, Invasion Sites and Wars, Please walk to the Right for one hundred feet to begin the next Tutorial: Expansion – Welcome to the War_

Naruto shivers at the title of the next Tutorial, he wonders what war it is referring to as he walks to wards it, once he reaches it however he reaches out and taps the tutorial screen without hesitation, he is after all still Konoha's Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja, then he pauses '_Why wasn't that on my list of titles? Does it belongs to someone else no- Konohamaru most likely, oh well. I'll just have to make sure my 'heir' is ready for the title'_ Oh well, he's still an Uzumaki, the only Clan that ever made suicidal bravery into a functional battle plan, one that was fiendishly effective, as the forces of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri will testify to, with plenty of drinking and curses.

**Tutorial 11/15**

**Expansion – Welcome to the War**

_Congratulations, you have now completed the basic Naruto Tutorial, now however we will move into the Highschool DxD expansion. In Highschool DxD you will end up involved in the ancient war between Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. The question is what side will you choose. Highschool DxD also adds in several family based expansions that will increase the plans and ideas for you. It also adds in another special resource called Mana and several dozen new skills and races. Be prepared, when you are ready head ten feet to the right for your next Tutorial: Bloodline_

Naruto frowns at how short that Tutorial was, then he remembers the first Tutorial and realizes that it was just explaining the expansions slightly and the rest of the Tutorials would increase his knowledge of the basics. He heads over to the next tutorial and activates it.

**Tutorial 12/15**

**Bloodline**

_The Highschool DxD Expansion has added a new Status Screen called Bloodline, please state Bloodline to activate it._

Naruto despite knowing he can just concentrate to open the screen calmly but firmly state "Bloodline"

Two curious screens now open up side by side, on the left side is a headshot of himself with a line leading out from the top of the picture that splits and leads to two squares with questions marks in them, it looks familiar to Naruto. After a few seconds of thought he remembers where he's seen something like that before and that it is a Family Tree, then he notices the title on the tab at the top of the screen and now he feels stupid, the other two tabs read 'Clan History' and 'Clan Members'.

On the right screen he notices the tabs 'Spouse/s', 'Harem Members', 'Children', 'Grandchildren' and 'Descendants' he quickly figures out what this is about, but the grayed out predicted progeny button at the bottom of the Spouse/s screen is intriguing, he wonders what it does (Let it be known right here and now that Naruto has no idea what the word Progeny means, nor what the word Spouse means either) Naruto looks back at the Tutorial screen

_The Bloodline Screen is two part, the first part on the left contains your Family Tree, your Clan History (If you know it) and a list of living Clan Members (Again if you know of them) You may have to complete a Character Quest to learn more about your family._

Naruto nods to himself as he reads through the Tutorial '_That makes sense, after all how would the game be able to show my Clan History and Surviving Members if I don't know it myself, it would be kinda dumb if it did'_

_The right side of the Bloodline Screen however is focused upon you, your partners and your children (future or otherwise) in the original Naruto you did not have the option to have children, now however that is a possibility. However it's not that easy, you could just find a special woman and settle down with her, start a harem and deal with the consequences, end up with a harem and still deal with the consequences or coldly search for the perfect mother for your children, the choice in the end is yours (although it might just be taken out of your hands if you are (un)lucky enough to have enough women after you that they band together and form a harem on their own._

Naruto fights off a blush as he reads the later part of that paragraph, then he shakes his head '_It's not like that many or any women will ever go after me… right?'_ (Yes Naruto did earn the Dense prefix through sheer work and utmost density. Pity him)

_Lastly the second part of the Bloodline Screen keeps a track of your descendents (whether you are aware of them or not) if you want to keep an eye on your family down the line, now you can._

Naruto burst out laughing at that '_Everything else requires me to find out about it first, but I can track my descendents without even knowing they exist! How broken is that!'_

_Congratulations you have now finished the Tutorial on your Bloodline, now head twenty feet to the right for your next Tutorial: Magic_

Naruto doesn't know whether to be happy or worried that he'll be learning of this thing called Magic, it sounds interesting at least he muses as he taps the screen to activate the Tutorial.

**Tutorial 13/15**

**Magic**

_In the Highschool DxD Expansion you may have noticed the addition of a new resource known as Mana, Mana is used by your character to perform powerful and varied Magics. Learning Magic however is not easy at all, you won't just find information about it on the corner of the street or in the local library. Magic is a specialized skill that must be discovered through adventuring._

Naruto frowns to himself '_Then why the Hell is there a Tutorial on Magic? Stupid Tutorials'_

_However this Tutorial will teach you some of the basics of Magic. A Magic user will have the three following items, each of these items is valuable to the Magic user, capturing or even destroying these items will cripple their ability to use Magic, these items are:_

_1. Their Grimoire – A Grimoire is a large Tome (Parchment contain in a Leather Hardcover) that contains the collective knowledge of Magic for a Magic user and/or a family of Magic users, every Magic user will have their own Grimoire as well as a Family and/or Clan Grimoire._

_2. Their Focus – A Focus is a special item (Usually a wand or staff) that Magic users channel their magic through, a Focus can however be something more esoteric like an element or Magic Circle. Supernatural beings will always use Magic Circles or other esoteric Foci and will never be seen with a mundane focus like a Wand or Staff._

_3. Components for Their 'Art' – Each Magic user has an 'Art' that they focus upon, whether this is raining magical fire and ice down upon an enemy, creating semi-sentient 'Golems' or even transforming worthless dirt and sand into gold. Every Magic user has an 'Art' and every 'Art' has items and compounds that are invaluable to it. From Golem cores to Fireshards to Alchemical Elixirs each 'Art' has physical items for their high level Magic Spells, loss of these items is devastating, mainly because Magical items are very expensive._

Naruto nods slowly to himself '_Okay that's a good reason, teach me what to look out for so I can avoid it_'

_Magic is very powerful and potent, but it has many weaknesses because of that, just remember if you are taking a path in Magic, you may just end up weaker then you began._

Naruto nods slowly, after reading the entire Tutorial Naruto decides that Magic isn't something he'll go of out of his way to find.

_Congratulations on completing the Magic Tutorial, please head forty feet directly in front of you to get to the next Tutorial: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels_

Naruto quickly passes through the now transparent Tutorial screen and heads for the next Tutorial with more speed then he's used before, he really wants to know more about these strange races. He quickly reaches the Tutorial screen and taps it to activate the Tutorial.

**Tutorial 14/15**

**Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels**

_Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, these three factions make up the majority of the Supernatural world within the Highschool DxD Expansion. Each of these factions are powerful and unique, however they share some common traits._

_Devils are at their base Damned Angels, however they are different from Fallen Angels. Devils have dark leathery wings on their back similar to a Bat and their magic tends to be very destructive, Devils grow more powerful by feeding off of Human Desire, some texts say that they steal Human souls, but that is mostly a myth. There are some that do, but the majority don't as only around five percent of a Human soul is actually useful to a Devil._

_In modern years Devils have taken to making extraordinary Humans into Devils via a system known as 'Peerage' (Which will be explained in the next Tutorial)_

Naruto nods slowly as the information on Devils is given to him.

_Angels are the messengers of the 'God of the Bible' they are fundamentally opposite to Devils in almost every way (However personality wise some Angels and Devils are near identical) Angels have large wings on their back similar to a birds, an Angel can have up to six pairs of wings, each pair indicating the Angel's power, a Angel with Ten wings or more is called a Seraph and is extremely powerful._

_In modern years the Angels have become more distant, they appear to be struggling with some internal problem, could another 'Fall' be on the horizon?_

Naruto shakes his head as he reads the Angel part of the Tutorial, there is definitely parts of it that require knowledge of the situation he doesn't have yet.

_Fallen Angels are Angels that have committed a Sin, they are noticeable from Angels due to their wings being pitch black and they lack the Halo of a true Angel. Fallen Angels come in three forms, Male – Normal, Male – Corrupt and Female. Males of the Fallen Angel can either retain their Human like appearances and intelligence or they can descend into madness and become bestial in both mind and body. Females however always remain looking like Humans, however they tend to posses the body and instincts of a seductress, this results in most female Fallen Angels appearing very promiscuous, however they tend as a whole to be loyal to only one mate._

Naruto shakes his head as he reads through this Tutorial '_The Tutorials are getting rather vague, is that laziness of the creator, or are they keeping something from me. Probably the second, this is supposed to be a 'game' after all, if they gave everything away in the Tutorial it wouldn't be much of a game'_

_Congratulations, you have completed the Tutorial on Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, as you explore the world of the expansion you will become more and more aware of the Supernatural world of Highschool DxD and you will discover many more species that remain hidden for you to find. Now continue forwards to the final screen for your last Tutorial: Companions, Followers and Peerage_

Naruto runs towards the last screen, this is it! The final Tutorial screen, once he's done here he'll be able to start living his life, Naruto can't help but shout with excitement. He quickly makes it to the final screen, as he gets closer mist start to appear and quickly thickens to fog until he can only see around ten feet around the screen. Naruto taps the final Tutorial screen and watches as script flows onto the screen.

**Tutorial 15/15**

**Companions, Followers and Peerage**

_In the World of Naruto, you won't always be alone, you have many different groups that you'll be part of, but above and beyond that is something more, your Companions. As you progress you'll discover that some will join you in your quests and missions more than normal._

_Companions are your greatest ally, like you yourself they have the powers of the Gamer, however theirs are mush weaker, while you have an infinite growth potential, they do not. You can learn any skill and any ability, provided you are ready to work for it, however Companions can only learn up to three 'professions', that is to say they can learn the skills necessary to be say a Miner, a Blacksmith and a Shinobi, but no more. Regardless of intelligence and determination. Companions also cannot have many of the bonuses you can, they cannot have more than one familiar and Summoning Contract (Something you'll have to discover on your own) They cannot have more than one Legacy Weapon (Something else for you to discover) and unless they are Supernatural they cannot learn Magic._

_A Companion is marked out by having Purple Text for their Identifier, this is to separate them from the rest of the world._

Naruto grins widely, it looks like Fate came through for him, then he frowns '_So there is more that I've not been told, I wonder what a Legacy Weapon is'_

_Next you have Followers, Followers are gained as you grow in reputation, whether or not they gain access to the abilities of the Gamer is something only you can decide, however they are weaker in it then a Companion and can only have one profession, and no Familiars, Summoning Contracts or Legacy Weapons (Unless they already possess these when you make them a Follower)._

_Followers are marked by Pink Text for their Identifier, this is to separate them both from the world at large and from your Companions._

Naruto nods slowly, '_So I can give more people the Gamer ability, but they'll be very weak compared to me, also they have to 'follow' me, so I guess I can't give it to someone stronger than me'_

_Lastly you have a Peerage, a Peerage is something that only Devils can gain, but since that is always a possibility a basic walkthrough of a Peerage will be given. A Peerage is a High-Class Devils (Find out what this means on your own) group, they are loyal to the High-Class Devil they serve but they can earn their own Peerage in time. _

_Devil's create a Peerage through their Evil Pieces, these Evil Pieces are based on the European game of Chess (Another thing for you to discover) and are in order of worth: King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. You'll be able to turn others into a Devil with these pieces and they gain a bonus for the piece they are given (You as the leader get the King piece)_

_A Peerage is marked in two ways, they have a unique color for their Identifier (Which is determined by you later on) and they have Chess Piece symbol to the left of their name to identify what piece they are._

_This is everything that you need to know (or rather everything you'll be told) on Companions, Followers and Peerage for now. Also this is the end of the Tutorial, much hasn't been told to you and you'll have to discover it as you adventure through the World of Naruto._

_Enjoy your adventure and beware, danger lies everywhere in this world, if you are not cautious, you could end up dead… or worse._

Naruto shivers, he almost doesn't want to know what the 'or worse' could be. Then he looks around as the Tutorial world fades to the white hall of the Main Menu. Naruto hears a cough and turns to see Fate standing there "You've finished the Tutorial Naruto, now it's time for you to make a choice"

**-NtG-**

_Another dimension, far, far away_

A elderly man chuckles to himself as he plays his game, a nearby door opens and a youth of indeterminate gender with long purple hair and a blindfold walks in and upon noticing the old man chuckling to himself sighs and says "What are you up to this time Gramps?"

**-NtG-**

_That's the end, a bit of a cliffhanger as the choice is for the companions, There can be at most five, despite the poll saying a resounding No, I will have to put them in as the idea of companions has traipsed its way into my mind and muse and won't leave, so they are part of the plot, I know who I want as the companions, but I want to see who you want, so here is a list of the ones I am willing to add:_

_Hinata Hyūga_

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Chōji Akimichi_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Tenten (Insert last name here – Seriously, I'm still thinking of a last name for her, I'm leaning towards Takeshi)_

_Rock Lee_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_Shino Aburame_

_Neji Hyūga (Although I am hesitant to add him)_

_Yakumo Kurama (I know she hasn't yet appeared at this point in time, but whatever)_

**EDIT: The Poll has concluded before the next chapter as I needed to actually write with the information involved.**

**The results are:**

**Yakumo Kurama 96 Votes (20% of all votes)**

**Hinata Hyūga 85 Votes (18%)**

**Shikamaru Nara 72 Votes (15%)**

**Tenten 72 Votes (15%)**

**Ino Yamanaka 58 Votes (12%)**

**Rock Lee 33 Votes (7%)**

**Shino Aburame 21 Votes (4%)**

**Neji Hyūga 13 Votes (2%)**

**Choji Akimichi 12 Votes (2%)**

**Kiba Inuzuka 7 Votes (1%)**

_Now I know that some people are probably annoyed, but I will remind everyone of my forum, It's something I will keep an eye on and is the only place I will accept Quests and OC ideas for this story from, I will be adding a Quest Discussion Topic with an example for Naruto's first quest._

_I'm also going to add a discussion on whether or not I should add other fandom's into this story, I have a brilliant idea for a Sekirei add on and I would like some opinions on it._

_dragonsong2795 bowing out_

_P.S: Ten points to whoever can name the characters in the random cameo at the end._


End file.
